dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Halfling Hurler (3.5e Optimized Character Build)
Introduction Summary::The halfling hurler (which doesn't actually have to be a halfling) is a simple Rogue-only build to show how you can make the Rogue decently powerful and playable at every level of the game. The halfling hurler is not as powerful as the Wizard, Cleric, or Druid, but is capable of sitting down at the same table with such classes and playing the same game. The build is called the 'halfling hurler' because most of the time you'll want to throw flasks of acid or alchemist's fire. They're really sweet because they strike as touch attacks without using wraithstrike! References * SRD * Spell Compendium. Game Rule Components Spells, Powers, Soulmelds, Stances, etc... * Blink * Gravestrike (from Spell Compendium) * Golemstrike (from Spell Compendium) Items * Lots of acid and alchemist's fire. * Ring of Blink. * Wands of Gravestrike and Golem's Strike. * Other normal rogue things, which probably includes lots of scrolls. Progression Starting Ability Scores (Before Racial Adjustments): High intelligence, high dexterity. Normal rogue stuff. Race Choice Deep Race::Halfling is probably the best choice, for +2 dex, +1 to attacks for being small, and -another- +1 to hit with thrown weapons (seriously). You also get darkvision if you care. Otherwise, go human if you want an extra feat. You probably shouldn't need it, though. Other Components You've got a lot of free feats that you can use on whatever you feel like. You also need to get a few items when you can afford them: * Acid/Alchemist's fire. Lots of this. Acid should start being affordable in those quantities around level 3. * Ring of Blink. You should have one by level 10, I think. * Wands of Gravestrike and Golemstrike. They're 1800 gold a piece, and they have 50 charges. You'll probably end up going through at most one wand through your entire adventuring career. Pick them up early, they are helpful. I think there's another spell for some other sneak-attack-immune creature. Get a wand of that too. * An item that hastes you. Not really important, pick it up whenever. It just gives you another attack and a +1 to hit. Highlights This build is playable at every level in the game. At level 1, you're a normal rogue. Life is cheap at level 1, don't sweat it. At level 5 you can afford acid and have Rapid Shot, so you're throwing two acid flasks a round. They strike as touch attacks so they'll probably hit, giving you a pretty good 8d6 damage a round. I don't think anyone can really beat that at level 5. At level 10, you've really come into your own. There are two important things to note here: * Bonus feats, unless otherwise qualified, can ignore prerequisites (source: Monster Manual). The rogue's bonus feat from Special Ability is not otherwise qualified, and can ignore prerequisites. We use it to pick up Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting. If you don't want to be like that, you can use your free feats to pick it up whenever you feel like it. * When you're blinking, your opponent counts as flat-footed. In addition, ranged weapons do not have the miss chance normally associated with Blink (it's the same rule that makes stuff dropped when you're enlarged turn back to normal size). If you don't want to do things that way, you could also pick up an Eversmoking Bottle and a Blindfold of True Darkness to make all your opponents flat-footed all the time. Since we're happy to do these things, we do them. You can afford a Ring of Blink, so you no longer need to flank with anyone to get all your attacks as touch attacks. You've also picked up Perfect TWF, so you have an equal number of off-hand attacks as you do normal attacks. You can probably guess what you'll do with those: throw more stuff! So now you get 5 attacks which all strike as flat-footed touch attacks, dealing a total of 30d6 damage per round. From there it's pretty much more of the same. Wands of Gravestrike and Golemstrike and the like are great, they let you bypass the sneak attack immunity of those sorts of creatures. They're swift-action spells too, so you can activate them as a swift action and then take your full attack. If you want to have a bunch of +1 throwing daggers on you too for creatures that might be immune to both acid and fire (though it's up in the air whether that makes them immune to the sneak attack damage resulting from those flasks), that's probably a good idea. Get a wand of Wraithstrike (also swift action) so they strike as touch attacks too. Have a strength bonus! Or at least not a strength penalty. Bonus damage from strength can add up. Use some of your wealth for a belt of +6 strength, it's useful! Limitations Obviously, sneak-attack immune stuff is painful. You're a rogue, so that's normal. But that's why you have wands. And there are more spells out there to bypass sneak attack immunity, I just don't know what they're called. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Optimized Character Build Category:WotC Rules Only